Otakupédia:Direitos de autor
Please see Wikia:Licensing for details of the licensing on this wiki. :Warning! Information below may be outdated or incorrect. [[Imagem:Copyright.svg|thumb|right|Símbolo do copyright "©" é usado para indicar que uma obra está sujeita aos direitos de autor]] Direito autoral ou direitos de autor são as denominações usualmente utilizadas em referência ao rol de direitos outorgados aos autores de obras intelectuais (literárias, artísticas ou científicas). Neste rol encontram-se dispostos direitos de diferentes natureza. A doutrina jurídica clássica coube por dividir estes direitos entre os chamados "direitos morais de autor" (direitos da personalidade) e aqueles de cunho patrimonial. Direitos autorais não são necessariamente o mesmo que copyright. O sistema anglo-saxão do copyright difere do de direito de autor. Os nomes respectivos já dão-nos conta da diferença: de um lado, tem-se um direito à cópia (copyright) ou direito de reprodução, do outro, um direito de autor; neste, o foco está na pessoa do direito (o autor); naquele, no objeto do direito (a obra) e na prerrogativa patrimonial de se poder copiar. Deve se perceber as diferenças entre o direito autoral de origem romano-germânica, com base no sistema continental europeu do chamado Civil Law e o sistema anglo-americano do copyright baseado no Common Law, havendo por característica diferencial, o fato que o Direito Autoral tem por escopo fundamental a proteção do criador e ao contrário o Copyright protege a obra em si, ou seja o produto, dando ênfase a vertente econômica, a exploração patrimonial das obras através do direito de reprodução. No exercício do direito de reprodução, o titular dos direitos autorais poderá colocar à disposição do público a obra, na forma, local e pelo tempo que desejar, a título oneroso ou gratuito. Não é sem controvérsia que se pode definir este campo do saber jurídico como o ramo do Direito Civil destinado a regulamentar as relações jurídicas surgidas a partir da criação de obras literárias, artísticas ou científicas. Ramo, portanto, dogmaticamente colocado ao lado dos ramos do Direito da Personalidade, dos Direitos Reais, Direito das Obrigações, do Direito de Família e do Direito das Sucessões. Há quem defenda a possível autonomia científica do ramo do Direito de Autor com base na clara delimitação de seu campo de estudo (os direitos decorrentes das obras intelectuais), muito mais clara até mesmo do que a divisão entre o Direito Civil e o Direito Comercial, por exemplo. Todavia, para conquistar o status de ramo autônomo, um campo do saber jurídico deve possuir princípios gerais diferenciados dos demais ramos do Direito. Os doutrinadores que defendem a autonomia deste ramo, entretanto, deixaram de comprovar a existência deste conjunto de princípios que especializariam o direito de autor em relação ao direito civil. Há controvérsia quanto à natureza jurídica dos direitos autorais. Para alguns, trata-se de autêntico direito de propriedade, enquanto para outros o traço distintivo dos direitos autorais é o seu componente de direito de personalidade. É comum a adoção de uma solução conciliatória, que adota ambas as concepções ao afirmar que os direitos autorais são de natureza híbrida. Esta estratégia inclusive veio a ser incorporada em diversos ordenamentos jurídicos distintos, de modo que por força de lei existe um núcleo de direitos morais, de todo inalienáveis, no qual se inserem direitos como os de paternidade e de integridade da obra, e um núcleo de direitos patrimoniais, abrigando direitos como os de controle sobre a reprodução, edição e tradução da obra. Segundo a opinião da doutrina altamente majoritária, o direito autoral é parte integrante do conceito de propriedade intelectual de natureza sui generis, visto que é eminentemente personalíssimo (na lei brasileira, salvo raras exceções, o autor deve ser pessoa física). Porém, vozes dissonantes na doutrina entendem que associar os direitos autorais à idéia de propriedade visa tão-somente justificar o monopólio privado de distribuição de obras intelectuais. Alguns autores também afirmam que o conceito de Direito Autoral seria apenas uma ideologia fundamentadora de um monopólio privado; opinião essa já rechaçada entre a maior parte dos estudiosos da matéria. Quanto à autonomia deste ramo do Direito deve-se dizer que ele é considerado ramo autônomo do Direito da Propriedade Intelectual, em função, principalmente, desta natureza dúplice, que engloba tanto aspectos morais quanto patrimoniais e que lhe imprime uma feição única, própria, que não permite seja ele enquadrado no âmbito dos direitos reais, nem nos da personalidade. Reprodução é a cópia em um ou mais exemplares de uma obra literária, artística ou científica. Contrafação é a cópia não autorizada de uma obra, total ou parcial. Toda a reprodução é uma cópia, e cópia sem autorização do titular dos direitos autorais e ou detentor dos direitos de reprodução ou fora das estipulações legais constitui contrafação, um ato ilícito civil e criminal. Cabe ao autor o direito exclusivo de utilizar, fruir e dispor da obra literária, artística ou científica, dependendo de autorização prévia e expressa do mesmo, para que a obra seja utilizada, por quaisquer modalidades, dentre elas a reprodução parcial ou integral. Segundo normas e recomendações internacionais aceitas pela maioria dos países, regra geral mas não única, a obra literária entra em domínio público setenta anos após o falecimento do autor. No Brasil, atualmente essa matéria é regulada pela Lei n.º 9.610http://www.planalto.gov.br/ccivil_03/Leis/L9610.htm, de 19 de Fevereiro de 1998. A lei brasileira abriga, sob a denominação direitos autorais, os direitos de autor propriamente ditos, bem como os direitos conexos. No caso do Brasil, os sucessores do autor da obra perdem os direitos autorais adquiridos setenta anos após a morte do mesmo, tal como indica o artigo 41 da Lei nº. 9.610http://www.planalto.gov.br/ccivil_03/Leis/L9610.htm, de 19 de fevereiro de 1998. Em Portugal, essa matéria é regulada pelo Código do Direito de Autor e dos Direitos Conexos e pelo Decretos-Lei seguintes desde que não contrariem o disposto neste Código permanecem em vigor tais como: Decreto-Lei n.º 63/85, de 14 de Março, com as alterações feitas pela Lei n.º 45/85, de 17 de Setembro, pela Lei n.º 114/91, de 3 de Setembro, pelo Decreto-Lei n.º 332/97, de 27 de Novembro, e pelo Decreto-Lei n.º 334/97, de 27 de Novembro. *Convenção de Berna *Creative Commons *Propriedade Intelectual *Direito da Propriedade Intelectual *Propriedade Industrial *Direito da informática *Domínio público *Direito à imagem *Fair use *Marca registrada * Directiva 93/98/CEE do Conselho das Comunidades Europeias - Relativa à harmonização do prazo de protecção dos direitos de autor e de certos direitos conexos. * Convenção de Berna- Convenção de Berna relativa à protecção das obras literárias e artísticas * Ministério da Cultura do Brasil - Direitos Autorais * Instituto Nacional de Repressão à Fraude (INARF) Categoria:Direitos autorais af:Kopiereg ar:حقوق النسخ والتأليف ast:Derechos d'autor az:Müəllif hüquqları bg:Авторско право ca:Drets d'autor ch:Direchun i mantituge' cs:Autorské právo da:Ophavsret de:Copyright el:Πνευματική ιδιοκτησία en:Copyright eo:Kopirajto es:Derecho de autor et:Autoriõigus fa:حق تکثیر fi:Tekijänoikeus fr:Droit d'auteur he:זכויות יוצרים hr:Autorsko pravo hu:Szerzői jog ia:Derecto de autor id:Hak cipta io:Autor-yuro is:Höfundaréttur it:Copyright ja:著作権 jv:Hak cipta ka:საავტორო უფლება ko:저작권 lt:Autoriaus teisė mi:Manatārua mk:Авторски права ml:പകര്‍പ്പവകാശം ms:Hak cipta nah:Huiquipedia:Copyrights nl:Auteursrecht nn:Opphavsrett no:Opphavsrett os:Википеди:Авторон бар pl:Prawo autorskie pms:Drit d'autor ro:Drepturi de autor ru:Авторское право scn:Copyright simple:Copyright sk:Autorské právo sl:Avtorske pravice sr:Autorsko pravo sv:Upphovsrätt ta:காப்புரிமை th:ลิขสิทธิ์ tl:Karapatang-ari tr:Telif hakkı uk:Авторське право uz:Mualliflik huquqi vi:Quyền tác giả wa:Abondroet d' oteur yi:קאפירעכט zh:著作權 zh-yue:版權